fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Lunch1
In between morning and afternoon sessions, lunch provides a way to get food and socialize with friends! Roleplay OPEN ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle walked into the cafeteria. She was going to stay true to her promise to Caradoc, and give him an adventure everyday. Today’s adventure just so happend to be in the cafeteria. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked into the cafeteria. He was in line next to Ardelle. "Why do I have a feeling you're not smiling like that just because you like to smile?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara walked into the cafeteria and got her lunch, then sat down at one of the tables, chewing and waiting for her friends to come. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle said nothing and handed him a blindfold. “We are getting every single food item in this room and eating it. But we are not allowed to know what it is. And we have to eat it, no matter how gross it tastes.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He shook his head. "I'm good. I'll pass." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle said, “Nope, you can't quit. I promised you that I would give you an adventure, this is part of that. Now come on, we have to get this food. I don’t even know what half of it is...” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara saw Ardelle and Caradoc and noticed a blindfold in Ardelle‘s hand. She walked over and asked, “What are you guys doing?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Exactly! I don't like trying new foods. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to," Caradoc said, his eyes pleading as he looked straight at Ardelle. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle wouldn’t budge, She was going to make Caradoc do this if it was the last thing she did in her 15 years of life. “Sorry, but you are doing it. I’m not changing my mind. I’ll shove the food down your throat of I have to, but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara wrinkled her nose. “Well, I’m not trying that, but Caradoc, do it. For my sake and Ardelle’s. Please? I want to see what happens.” '''CARADOC KWELV: "Okay, okay, don't resort to violence." He looked at Ardelle. "If you want me to, okay." AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He walked in and got his food and sat down. "Hey Kara!" he said. "Can you come over here for a second?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed Austin waving her over. “Okay, I’m coming.” She walked over to him. “What’s up?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “Great! Now, I’m going to get the food, you go sit down.” When she got to the table, she laid down the trays and sat beside Caradoc. She took out a blindfold and tied it around his head. She took her own and tied it around herself. She grabbed a random thing and started eating it '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: "So, Kara, you're one of the only people I know, and I thought I could talk to you about it..." He said. "My Pyrokinesis...it's getting stronger. And I don't know how to control it. I just need someone to talk to. I don't even know how you can help me." ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle couldn’t help but add into Austin’s conversation. “Sorry, to interrupt, but as you could see form Elementalism, I’m a Hydrokinetic. I could help. My parent’s friend Linh, she and my Aunt Marella used to help each other balance out their abilities. I could potentially help you control your powers better.” This all looked odd coming from a blindfoled person. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara bit her lip. “Austin, you have to be careful when it comes to you Pyrokineses. You were lucky that Lady Candid didn’t notice it.” She suddenly got an idea. “The only reason you can’t control it is because no one has been able to train you. I know a bit about fire, so think I can help you control it. We can practice it together.“ She reached over and held his hand, giving him a smile. “Don’t worry, Austin. I’ll help you control you ability. You can count on me.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle wrinkled her nose at what she just put in her mouth. “Eww, what is this? It tastes disgusting!” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"I'd be happy for the help." He sighed. "I need it." Austin was surprised she put her hand on his hand but didn't move away. "Th-thanks. Yeah, I'm surprised the mentor didn't notice." 'CARADOC KWELV: '''He took some of the food, and it was pretty good. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She turned to Caradoc, “How have you not had anything disgusting yet?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Do you want to meet after school? I can help train you then, and we could also work on any homework we get together.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc wrinkled his nose. "Oh that's horrible! Why do they even have this at Foxfire?' '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"That'd be great! Where do you want to meet? We could meet at my house, if you want--there's plenty of room to practice outside." 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I know right! You would think after having so many students not like the food, they would change it.” The next thing she tried, was actually pretty good, she throughly enjoyed it. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked intothe cafeteria and saw Ardelle with a blindfold on and eating food. She smirked and walked over, when Ardelle was chewing, she replaced whatever it was she was eating, with one of the most disgusting foods on the menu. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“That sounds good! See you then?” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Alright. Yeah!" 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya walked in to an odd sight. Caradoc and Ardelle were blindfolded and eating disgusting things. She walked over to Calla. “Any idea on what’a going on here?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla put her finger on her lips signaling silence. Then she pointed at her eyes then to Ardelle saying to watch. When Ardelle ate the food that Calla put in front of her, she grimaced, then almost spat it out. When she finally choked it down, she started coughing. Once she was done she questioned, “Who changed my food from good stuff to a monstrosity? '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya burst out laughing. “You guys are serious daredevils. I had no idea Caradoc had it in him to try stuff blindfolded!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“So, Austin, tell me a little bit about yourself. I hear your a famous singer.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“He didn’t I had to threaten to shove to food down his thoat to agree. So who did it? Who replaced my food? I bet it was Calla...” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya shrugged. “It‘s not my place to say. I’ll let Calla answer that.” '''ARDELLE SONG: “I’ll let her off the hook this time, but only because if I don’t Caradoc is probably going to take his blidefold off and run away. I wonder why he did it in the first place...” She turned to Caradoc, “Why’d you do it if you didn’t want to?” CARADOC KWELV: "'Well, you did kinda threaten me..." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty famous. I sing and write songs. I'm a Pyrokinetic. Anything else you want to know?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “It worked didn’t it? I just didn’t picture you actually giving inot a threat. Though I wasnt kidding...” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He shrugged his shoulders and tore the blindfold off. "It's fine. I listened anyways.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle haven’t realized that Caradoc had taken off his blindfold. So she kept trying her food, each worse then the last. Everyone seemed to get a laugh out of it and she was completely confused why. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '”I like singing too. My mom used to sing to me each night before I went to bed.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya snorted. “Obviously you listened. Ardelle can be scary when she’s threatning people. And Ardelle, because I’m a nice elf, I’ll tell you to take your blindfold off because Caradoc already did.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“No one told me this until now? What have I ever done to you guys?” She ripped the blindfold off and glared are them. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya raised her hands innocently. "I tod you, so you can't be mad at me. Blame these guys." '''ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle turned her glare to Calla, Calla muttered, “Oh no...” Ardelle got a bottle of water and it was held above Calla‘s head, “Any last words?” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: 'Maya smirked. "I am ''so glad I don't have a Hydrokinetic angry at me. Then again, water does like me, so I don't know how much damage it would take on me to consider it revenge." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: He could see they were getting tense so he tried to change the subject. “So....uh, you guys excited for the ball?” KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Yeah, I am. Do you guys have anyone you're going with?" She looked at Caradoc with a knowing smile. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"I'm certainly excited for it, but I don't know who I'm going with yet. A lot of people go to Foxfire." 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc shifted uncomfortably in his seat from seeing Kara's smile. "Uh, yeah, I don't know who to ask either." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She leaned over and whispered in a soft voice only Caradoc could hear, "I've heard that Ardelle doesn't have a partner yet." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He turned a dark shade of red at that. He whispered back in a voice only Kara could hear, "Yeah, I know that. I-I'll think about it." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She patted his hand. "You have until Friday. But I think you should go with her." Kara glanced around before whispering, "Have you seen Max? He was supposed to help me convince you to take Ardelle to the ball." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Knowing Max he was ditching," Caradoc said. "Don't worry, he'll show up for Alchemy. He likes that class. And I'm sure you won't have much convincing to do." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smirked. "Oh, is that so? Then give Ardelle a note telling her to go to the Panakes Tree. It's a nice setting to asked someone to go to the ball." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Okay. I'll do that." Caradoc promised. "I'll give it to her this afternoon." 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He saw Caradoc blushing and whispering to Kara...interesting. "Well, unlike some people it seems, I'm clueless on who to ask." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara thought about that. “Well, Max and I are going together as friends since we have no one else to go with. If you don’t find someone, you can always tag along.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He nodded. "Thanks," Austin said. "But I think I'll find someone before Friday rolls around. I mean, do you know how many crush cuffs I got for midterms last year?" he laughed. "So, are you and Max the only people we know of that are going together at the moment, or is there another pair?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Well, Max and I are trying ''to convice Calla and Abben to go together, but thsoe two are way too stubbor.” She shook her head. “A match made in heaven, if you ask me.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He laughed. "That's how relationships work, isn't it?" he asked. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shrugged. “Apparently.” She looked at Austin curiously. “You must have ''some sort of idea of who you want to go with, right?” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Uh....I have some ideas...yeah," he said. "But...still thinking." Of course that wasn't true. He had a perfect idea of who he wanted to go with. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“If you think that I can’t feel lies, then you don’t me at all.” Kara leaned over. “So, who is it? Who’s the lucky girl?” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin sighed. "You're really that good, are you?" he asked. Austin looked at all of his friends that were still there and leaned over to Kara, "I'll tell you at my house later, when you're going to help me control my powers a bit." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara huffed. “Fine, But you better keep your promise. I will hunt you down if you don’t.” Her eyes turned pleading. “Can’t you give me a clue? Please? Is it someone I know?” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"No, but you might have heard of her before." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She leaned back, thinking about who Austin might want to ask. “That‘s very vague, you know.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He smirked. "I know, but if I say anything else it might be a plain giveaway." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“You’re impossible. I can’t wait to hear who it is.” AUSTIN DI ANGELO: "Oh, lunch is almost over. Next I have alchemy, which I guess is okay, but....see you guys then!" He stood up from a rather interesting lunch, and walked to his next class. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation her friends were having, she was a bit occupied with threatening to drop a ball of water on Calla’s head. But before she could lunch was over, “We will continue this later.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla groaned, first she had to be threatened by Ardelle, then she had to go to her least favourite, and worst subject. Alchemy. ''THIS ROLEPLAY HAS ENDED Please procede to Alchemy class' Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Lunch